True Self and Real Self
by SlyFlame
Summary: Rin is a quiet girl in her class that is often made fun of and has a big secret and Len and Miku are the only ones that know. Rin's love for Len resurfaces but she thinks he only loves her sister who died in an accident that was RIn's "fault".please read!
1. Chapter 1

"Kya! He's to hot!"

"I know! I Know! Why cant I be his girlfriend? Its always Luka thats gets to be by his side!"

Rin sighed while shaking her head. She couldn't take it anymore, all this whining over just one guy. She glanced up, pushing the black hair just enough over her glasses to see the cause of this irritating noise. Of course, it was him. Len. He was sitting with his chair pulled up to Lukas desk and they were giggling about something. Rin stared at them until she caught herself and returned to reading her book and rolling her eyes.

She sat by herself in the back corner of the room by the window.

" Thats her right? That weird girl who never talks to anyone except that strange Miku girl, right? The girls to Rin's right began to "whisper" but obviously not trying very hard to keep Rin from hearing.

"Ya, she's always reading her books in class. That smart ass attitude pisses me off," girl#2 complained.

Rin winced but kept her eyes fixated on her book. 'Arrogant fools. They're just...' Rin sighed and stopped mid thought. Its not that she was being stuck up, she was just afraid to try. She was afraid of trying to care and being like him. No matter how she was she would be judged so she would rather be judged by her personality than fixating on looks.

Suddenly the class went silent and a few gasped. Rin looked up again to see Len and Luka kissing with the whole class watching. Rin froze with her face temporarily showing emotion; shock. Her eyes finally tore away from the show and her phone began to buzz.

' Hey Rinny! Lets meet at the same spot as usual in about 15 minutes, K?'

(Rin) ' Um.. Srry, I don't think I should'

" Look, she's on her phone now! Just who does she think she is?" They started up again.

Rin erased the message she was about to send.

' Ya I'll be there soon. Drinks?'

' Already got'em.'

'K, cya. Minutes left?'

'Bout 12 :) '

Rin closed her book, grabbed her bag and stood, grabbing peoples attention but not paying any notice to them as she walked out of the classroom.

*Len*

Len leaned in and kissed Luka. "What are you doing? People are watching, Len," Luka giggled.

"Who cares, let'em watch," Len smiled and kissed her again before finally resting back in his seat.

There was a buzzing sound coming from the corner of the room. Len payed no attention to it until the person who was texting suddenly stood up, it was Rin.

Luka tapped Len's shoulder, "Hey, don't you know her?"

Len looked back at Rin who was walking out of the room, "Ya.. I do."

*Rin*

Rin ran quickly up to the roof door and knocked 5 times in a beat, only to be answered by a smiling Miku. She was the only one who has the key to the the roof (*cough* stole it *cough*)

"Hey Rinny!" Miku hugged Rin.

Rin smiled, " Hi Miku"

*5 minutes later*

Miku and Rin had climbed the ladder on the roof and had sat with their legs hanging off.

Miku took a sip of here coke, " So how was class, well, the few minutes you were actually there anyways?" She laughed.

"Eh. You know, same as always," Rin shrugged.

" Well, you know its only cause their jealous that they cant be as cool as you," she playfully bumped Rin's shoulder.

Rin laughed, "Sure" they do. Come on, we both know why they hate me so much."

Rin was referring to how she currently looked. She had "black" hair that hung over her eyes to purposely cover them and wore fake glasses. She had really startling beautiful blue eyes, thats why she hid them and wore dark brown contacts that were almost black. Rin wore the usual school uniform except unlike like most the other girls there, she didn't wear her skirt short. Rin was fairly skinny and athletic but she didn't have a chest at all.

Miku sighed, "Well duh, because you like to hide the fact that you look like a freakin model for christ sakes! I mean gosh, not all of us can be as lucky as you sheesh!" Miku huffed and drank some more of her soda.

Rin blushed and shook her head, " You know why I do it, Miku."

"Yes, yes. I know. I still think you should try again, that was such a long time ago any ways."

Rin sipped her orange juice, " Still.. I don't want to be like her.." she looked at the sky and then sighed.

"I understand.." Miku replied while lying down to watch the clouds.

"Hey Miku"

"Ya, Rin?"

"We're pretty pathetic, aren't we?"

"Yes. Yes, we are."

They stopped talking for a few seconds until they both started laughing.

"Haha, w-what was with that response?" Rin was trying to calm herself down.

"Eh, I don't really know myself," Miku continued to giggle.

"Oh "wow", Miku." Rin smiled.

When the bell rang for 3rd period Rin and Miku decided to at least try go to class once before lunch.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to class," Rin sighed." They're gonna just continue with their gossiping."

"Haha, same here."

"Thats only because you hang out with me," Rin looked at her feet while they walked.

"Ya right. Its cause I'm to awesome for them to handle," Miku flipped her hair back. Rin smiled at her.

When they were about to enter their next class Rin's phone began to buzz.

' Next Job: Swift Green City. 306452.

Lunar, Kyte. Vice President of W.S.E.C.

Crime: Kidnapping and rapping girls underaged and above

Role: Frost, Lina. Owner of S.R.B.P. Your company is interested in doing business with him.

Time: 7 hours.'

Rin smiled again," Well, speak of the devil."

Miku sighed,"Again?"

"Yup."

"How much longer are you gonna keep doing this, Rin?"

"I don't know. It's the only way I can pay for my apartment, or else I'll have to live with him," Rin's face showed temporarily pain but she quickly fixed it.

Miku looked sad, "I'm sorry Rin. If I could I would have you stay with me but I know how you feel about the orphanage." Miku's parents were dead, the cause was still unknown.

Rin hugged Miku, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ya. Good luck ass kicking best friend of mine." Miku smiled and Rin laughed as Miku went to class.

Rin began to run down the halls when she saw Neru waiting by her motorcycle outside through the window. Rin's phone began to buzz and she almost didn't notice the group of giggling girls heading her way. She quickly hid behind a corner that turned into another hall. It would be bad if anyone saw her since she wasn't wearing her glasses or contacts and she didn't want anyone to see her true face yet (Only certain people were allowed to see her face now but defiantly not people like them). When she was sure they were gone she got up and started to leave again, there was only one problem. Standing in front of Rin was none other than Len. He looked surprised and stared at her. Rin was confused at first but remembered why he was like that. He could see her face. Well its not like its the first time he's ever seen her but it is still a little surprising.

"Rin?," he said confused.

Rin sighed and looked down," Ya.. Hi Len.."

"Hi... Um I.." he trailed off kind of awkward.

Rin's phone buzzed again and she snapped back to reality.

(Neru) 'Hury ur ass out hear!'

Rin sighed and looked up at Len with an expression that took him bye surprise, she looked sad. This is the first time she "talked" to Len since that time.

"Rin...?" He worried and walked towards her.

She pulled a half smile, "Bye Len." Rin ran to the window and jumped through it.

"Wait!" Len ran to the window and looked out but couldn't see Rin.

*Rin*

Rin jumped through the window and fell about two stories down before quickly using her feet to push her towards the tall tree. She grabbed one of the sturdy branches and swung to the ground, hiding behind the large tree when she heard Len yell "wait". She was sad that this probably her last opportunity to talk to him, they already haven't spoken for 3 years since that time. When Rin's sister, Lenka, had died. Everyone blamed Rin so much to the point where she had to move away and the only other people who know of that here is Miku... and Len. The same Len who loved Lenka... the same Len who Rin loved. But he blamed her to... didn't he.

*flashback*

Rin woke to the old, annoying alarm. She quickly slapped her hand on to shut it up and got out of bed. While she was getting ready for school she could hear her parents screaming at each other. She tried to ignore it but then she heard things breaking and getting slammed. Rin froze and went to sit by the window while holding her legs close to her chest for security. A few tears started to stream down her face as she shook. 'No.. not now. I can't cry now... not now...' she thought while trying to calm herself down. She would be yelled at if they found that she was crying again.

"What the hell are you thinking, you hore?" Rin heard her dad yell to her mom down stairs.

"Shut up, Robert!" Her mom shouted while starting to cry. " If... if you keep treating me like this I'm... I'll leave with the kids and-" She was interrupted with a loud banging noise and screamed.

"What the hell! You bitch! How dare you?"

"St-stop it Robert! Stop!," she continued to scream. "I love you, Robert! Think about the kids!"

"Shut up, Cecelia!"

They yelled for a few more minutes and then the front door was slammed shut. Rin looked out her window to see her mom leaving again. She wished Len was here so she could cheer up. She wiped her tears away and went to check on her sister to see if she was ok. Quietly of course so her dad wouldn't hear her.

As she was about to open the door she heard some voices. Rin froze and her face went blank. It was Lenka and... Len.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Lenka sniffled, " Ya... thanks Len."

"No problem."

"You won't get in trouble for being here, right?"

"I don't care. As long as your ok," he replied.

There was a small pause.

"Hey... Lenka?"

"Ya Len?"

"I... think that I... love you."

Rin couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her room and slammed her window open so she could jump out of it and go to school. She didn't care if someone heard her. So what if she gets punished? The only reason she had left for existing was in love with her sister. Rin unknowingly ran past a certain girl that day.

"Interesting girl..." the teal haired person stared after Rin.

*End of Flashback*

Rin ran up to Neru, "Sorry I'm late."

Neru glared, "Whatever, just get on." She tossed her a helmet and sighed.

Rin smiled and sat on the motorcycle and they sped off towards the next mission.

*Message from Sly and Spoiler*

Thanks for Reading! Please review!

!SPOILER ALERT!

"NOO! Let me go!," Rin screamed at the top of her lungs while trying to crawl away.

"No. No. No. That just won't do. This is your own fault, now your mine," He loomed over her with disgusting alcoholic breath and a smirk that showed his rotten tooth.

Rin tried to run but her twisted ankle prevented her from doing so. She quickly grabbed the light on the bed side table and hit him on the head. While he was busy holding his bleeding head, Rin limped away while using the wall for support.

'Len.. please save me.. please.. I promise if I can make it out alive this time I'll stop hiding myself, so please. Just this once... save me.' Rin could see the door now and she managed to smile with hope. Unfortunately, that hope was only temporarily.

"Hold it right there, bitch!," she could hear his foot steps quickly approaching.

Rin froze when she heard a certain sound. The sound of a gun ready to fire. She turned her head, shaking, to look at the gun that was pointed directly at her. He smirked.

"No..."


	2. Chapter 2

Woo hoo! Sly finally updated! I think I made a record with my longest chapter ever. :D

Anyways, Please read! Hope You Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer:Sly Does not own Vocaloid

Sly: jdhfhdjuvf... *grumbles*

*Rin*

Neru and Rin drove until they spotted the van and followed until they reached an almost empty road to drive into the back of it. They could see Haku opening up the back doors and letting down the ramp for them. (The cars don't stop driving by the way) When they finally got in, the motorcycle went back to its original small form and they began to get Rin ready.

" Aghh, when are you gonna stop wearing this gross thing," Neru grimaced, taking off Rin's wig and revealing her blonde hair.

" I told you that complaining won't change anything," Rin rolled her eyes and took out her contacts. Haku giggled when Neru stuck her tongue out at Rin and in return Rin threw her rapper at her.

When they were done Rin wore a light brown wig with hazel contacts. She had make up on and wore a black woman's business suit with the skirt revealing part her thigh with a small slit and had on expensive high heels. She had wires hooked up in the lining of her suit's jacket and in her suitcase with a small camera built into the handle.

"Ready?" Gumi called from the front of the van.

"Ya," Rin replied as they pulled around a corner and stopped.

Before Rin got out of the van Haku informed her that Kyte knew she was coming and Rin headed to the door after nodding.

The mansion was huge. It was surrounded by large metal fences and the windows were tented so you couldn't see inside. It was 12 stories high and almost the size of a football field.

"Damn..." Rin muttered to her self as she walked past the thorny bushes and up to the doubled door to ring the door bell.

That was needed though because as soon as she reached the front porch Kyte opened the door. He was an ugly man. Not really fat but still kind of pudgy and he looked to be in his 40's, almost 50's. His hair looked like it was thinning in the front and his teeth were rotten and his mouth was slim and tight and looked like it would be impossible to open wide enough to smile. Nope, he somehow managed to pull a smile revealing his red swollen looking gums when he looked Rin up and down. Rin shivered when she saw him but pulled the best fake smile she could.

"Hello, (his name is pronounced LUE-NARE). It's nice to meet you. My name is-"

"I know who you are," He smiled even creepier if even possible and his eyes were that of a crazy person. Rin notice him shake when he said her name. "Mrs. Frost.

Rin nodded as he welcomed her in and they went to office.

"So.. ," Rin began.

"Oh, please, call me Kyte," he interrupted and took a drink of some vodka he had in his desk.

She agreed," Kyte. Our company has been receiving poor reviews from neighboring companies in sales like Wal****t and Ta***t with some of our equipment and frankly we don't have the money currently to replace them so we were wondering if we could partner up with your company to help with this crisis. We would be, of course, pay you back in full and intr-"

"Yes, yes. I will agree to this on one condition though," he said, pulling out another glass. "Have a few drinks with me."

"Well... Sir I don't really think I shoul-" Rin began getting nervous.

"Do you want me to agree or not?" He began to raise his voice." Unless... your nervous about something.."

"No. No. Of course not," Rin lied. "I'd love a drink."

'Shit..' Rin thought to herself.

She took the drink and continued to talk with him . When they were done she began to leave but was interrupted.

"Uh.. Um Wait," Kyte said.

"What is it?" she already knew... it was time.

"I don't want you to leave," he inched closer to her.

"But sir I -" she stopped when she heard the door clicking. He had locked it.

"I said I don't want you to leave!" he was almost yelling.

Rin kicked him when he was close enough and tried to run to the windows but he grabbed her by the ankle. She fell and tried to kick him and make him let go but felt a sudden sharp pain in her ankle.

'Fuck!' she thought. She had sprained her ankle.

"No use, Sweetheart. You brought this on yourself," he smirked.

Rin was about to respond but she found she couldn't talk. Her eyes started too close and soon she saw black.

*Later*

Rin woke up on some strange bed. At first she was to dizzy to do anything but came to her senses when she saw Kyte. He was trying to tie her to the bed. Rin's eye twitched.

'Pig...' She thought.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing Asshole?" She screamed at him and he froze.

He turned to face her and asked confused," You're awake already?"

She glared at him," Of course I am, Dipshit, do you think I would be in my kind of work if I didn't have some kind of tolerance to that shit?"

She didn't even try to act anymore, she was just pissed off at this pig. Rin would normally not act like this but once in a while, Rin's (what Miku calls) second personality would slip out. It was like a way she created over time to protect herself. Sadly, it doesn't always last very long or work..

He grunted and hit her," Shut up Bitch!". Rin reverted back to her old self and stopped talking. " Now... Your gonna do what I say or else." He raised his fist, warning that if she didn't listen he would hit her again.

Rin hated that. It was to similar as before. To similar to '_him_'. Tears started to come to her eyes as he started to reach up her skirt and she pushed him.

"NOO! Let me go!," Rin screamed at the top of her lungs while trying to crawl away.

"No. No. No. That just won't do. This is your own fault, now your mine," He loomed over her with disgusting alcoholic breath and a smirk that showed his rotten tooth.

Rin tried to run but her twisted ankle prevented her from doing so. She quickly grabbed the light on the bed side table and hit him on the head. While he was busy holding his bleeding head, Rin limped away while using the wall for support.

'Len.. please save me.. please.. I promise if I can make it out alive this time I'll stop hiding myself, so please. Just this once... save me.' Rin could see the door now and she managed to smile with hope. Unfortunately, that hope was only temporarily.

"Hold it right there, bitch!," she could hear his foot steps quickly approaching.

Rin froze when she heard a certain sound. The sound of a gun ready to fire. She turned her head, shaking, to look at the gun that was pointed directly at her. He smirked.

"No..."

*FlashBack*

Rin sat in her room, reading a book from the school library. She hated weekends. She couldn't go to school with her friends and most of the times she would just spend her time somewhere else with Len but he was sick that weekend. Luckily for her, dad was at work so she didn't have to worry about him noticing her.

After about 20 minutes or so of reading her book she heard some strange noises down stairs. It sounded like... her mom laughing..? And she was talking to someone else to...

'Strange.. I thought they weren't supposed to be home today..' Rin got up and quietly opened and closed her door. She carefully stepped down the stairs making sure they didn't creak. When she finally managed to see what was happening she noticed her sister, Lenka, watching someone from behind a corner closer up to the the talking people. It was her mom with a strange man... She... she was cheating.

She was about to head back up stairs when something horrible happened. Lenka had messed up BIG time. She had let out a squeak noise at something their mom and the man were doing. Normally, that wouldn't matter but they had heard it.

"Who's there?" the man shouted.

Lenka had backed up when he pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Darrel, no.." while he was distracted Rin motioned for Lenka to come where she was at. "I'm sure it was no one."

"Shut up," he shoved her and continued to yell. "Come out now or I'll shoot you!"

Lenka was about to walk out but Rin stopped her and whispered, "Wait."

Lenka nodded and Rin walked out instead. "I-I- I'm sorry.. I didn't m-mean to... I just.." she trailed, trying not to shake.

Darrel looked at her mom," Is this your kid, Cecelia?

She nodded, still on the floor after he had pushed her. "Wait. It doesn't matter.." she tried to grab his leg but he kicked her off.

"I said shut up! She might tell. I have to," He raised his gun again and pointed it at Rin, his hand shaking.

Rin took a deep breath, preparing her self, and squeezing her eyes shut. Her father has pointed a gun at her before, but she knew... she was really going to die this time...

He was about to pull the trigger when there was a sudden scream. "NOOOOO!"

Rin froze. She stopped moving. Blinking. And even breathing. She just stopped moving, as a lifeless body fell to the floor in front of her.

'She's dead.. she's dead..' tears started to stream out of her eyes as she looked down at the body. 'Lenka's... dead..'

Her mother started to scream and she ran to Lenka's body, pushing Rin out of the way and causing her to fall. "MY BABY! MY BABY!" she hugged Lenka and looked at Rin. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BITCH! YOU... you... killed my baby...! My baby...!" she trailed off in sobs again.

Rin just stared at Lenka's dead body, shaking until Darrel began to yell.

"FUCK! FUCK! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he dropped to the ground and yelled like a crazy person. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he yelled at her mother.

Rin stopped shaking and slowly stood up. She picked up one of her dad's used beer bottles and stared at the guy with a murderous intent as started to approach him.

*End of FlashBack*

"I told you SweetHeart. Your mine now," He smiled like a- no, THE crazy guy he is.

Rin continued to shake and tried to duck when he shot the gun. To slow. Rin fell to the floor, holding her shoulder and wincing.

'It's the end...'

Suddenly, Rin heard a beeping sound. She smiled. 'Finally. Mission completed.'

Some men in a uniform and with guns barged threw the door and shouted to "Drop your weapon" to Kyte.

Rin was about to walk out when she started to feel dizzy again.

'Shoot. I'm loosing to much blood.'

She passed out but was luckily caught by Gackupo.

"You over did it," he muttered as he carried her back to the van.

*Later*

Rin woke up, laying in the hospital. She sat up and looked around but couldn't find anyone. "Ha, ya right. 'Course there's no one here," she slightly laughed at herself for even thinking there might be.

She got out of the bed (luckily she wasn't hooked up to any I.V.'s) and started to walk out of the room but was stopped by someone around the corner.

"RIIINN!" Miku squeezed/hugged her. "I was so worried about you!"

Rin temporarily froze, completely shocked. "Why.. Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? You're my best friend, Rin," Miku continued.

"How did you know.. that I was here, though?" Rin was confused.

"Oh, she told me," Miku pointed to a person sleeping in one of the visitor's chair.

"Neru?"

Neru looked up at Rin and grinned, "Hello, SleepyHead."

Miku turned her attention towards Neru, "Oh your so one to talk." She put her hand on her hip, pretending to give he attitude.

Rin tried not to laugh, and tears started to come to her eyes when she realized she's not alone anymore, but she didn't let them see.

"Oh ya," Rin interrupted their little dispute, "How long was I asleep?"

Miku looked up at her and smiled, "Ok. You might freak out a little bit but stay calm. I copied all your notes at school and I even-"

"Miku. How long was I asleep?"

"Ehe.." Miku laughed nervously.

Neru leaned over so Rin could see her behind Miku, " Three weeks."

"WHAT?" Rin yelled. "But all I did was get shot in the shoulder!"

"Ya.. Well it seems you have been working to hard body was all ready at a tipping point its just that gun shot wound gave it that little extra push," Neru continued, "However, thanks to this, the boss has decided to give you a months vacation to completely recuperate. You'll still have paid-leave of course."

"Shoot.." Rin sighed.

She sat dow by them and they continued to talk until one of the nurses noticed Rin and came over. During that time, however, Rin remembered something important. She had promised that if she had made it out of there alive she would stop hiding herself...

"Miku..." Rin said, " It's time."

Miku looked surprised but nodded. "Lets go shopping after this then."

"Thanks," Rin smiled.

*Few Hours Later*

Miku and RIn were walking in the mall, looking for some new clothes and make-up. Rin at first was still slightly reluctant at first, she hadn't done this in years, but started to enjoy it after a while. They were so caught up in what they were doing they hadn't noticed someone walking by.

"Rin?"

Rin turned to look at the person calling her name, only to be embraced in a tight hug.

"L-L-Len?" she blushed a bright red.

Miku smiled a mischievous smile," I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes."

He looked back at her with a serious face, ignoring some of the people who were passing by and starring. "Where were you? I thought you might have died or something when you jumped out of that window! Why didn't you come to school or say anything to anyone?" he questioned her while still holding her arm so she wouldn't leave. "And why are you.." he trailed off when he noticed that she looked like her old self again, without the wig or contacts, and slightly blushed but went serious again.

"Len, calm down," she responded. "..And.. I thought you weren't talking to me.. anymore..."

"What are you talking about?" Len started," Why should I calm down? And since when did I ever say that I didn't want t-"

"Len?" Luka walked towards them, "What are you doing?"

Len let go of Rin's arm and turned to Luka," Hi, Luka," he sighed." I was just-"

"Nothing," Rin interrupted him, " I was just bothering him a little, sorry."

Len looked at her confused and Luka grabbed his hand and gave her a look of disgust. "Whatever," she turned and started to walk away with Len.

"Wait," he started.

"Let's go Len."

He turned to look at Rin but she had already left and went to Miku.

He sighed," Alright.."

(Sly comments/ Spoilers)

How was it? Hope you enjoyed! And Please comment! Whether its something you think I should change, and idea, or you just liked it, your opinions matter and are very helpful. Thanx for reading!

(Spoiler)

Rin took a deep breath as she walked into the classroom. She blushed when she noticed people staring at her. People were either staring in confusion or staring and blushing at her.

'Why did I have to make that stupid promise?' Rin thought to herself and tried to keep a calm face as she sat dow at her desk, a few people gasped.

"Thats Rin Kagamine?" some people "whispered".

"She's hella hot," a guy said to his friends.

"Why did she look like how she used to then?" some girl said, "I thought she was just like that cuz she was to ugly."

A boy with black hair came up to Rin's desk," Hey, Rin. Would you mind giving me your number?"

"Oooh, me to!" a crowd of people started to form around her desk.

"Uh...Um.. I.." Rin started to blush when a hand suddenly slammed on her desk, making everyone go quiet. Rin looked up and saw Len.

"Back off, and go sit down," he said sternly.

They listened of course, not wanting to get in a fight with him.

"T-Thank you.." she looked at her desk and looked back at him when he sat right in front of her with his chair turned to face her.

He was blushing a little too but still kept his serious face on, "Ah huh.." he looked at her,".. we need to talk.."


End file.
